


Revelations

by OctarineTiger



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Also Corrin is younger than Leo in this one, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feel free to ask me to tag, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, On god this is going to be found family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctarineTiger/pseuds/OctarineTiger
Summary: "Corrin's chest was constricting. There were too many eyes on him, staring, waiting for the answer to an impossible question. What could he do? If he chose one family, the other would be devastated. It would only make an already bad situation worse."The one where Corrin can't choose. Running away seems like the only option.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. The beginning

Corrin was fucked. Completely fucked.

His families were staring at him expectantly. It felt like he was being crushed under the pressure. Xander was giving him the same look he always gave him; expectant like he was waiting for something to happen and Corrin was going to bust out some awesome power he'd never shown before. Ryoma's expression was hard to read. Corrin hadn't known him long enough to decipher the minutes of his facial expressions, but it was hard to meet his eyes. Elise's sweet, doe eyes bored into the depths of his soul. Sakura and Hinoka looked close to tears which only added to the guilt slowly building in Corrin's gut. Camilla looked the most relaxed like she knew exactly what Corrin was going to choose. Takumi was looking at him like he expected him to stab any one of them with Yato and run. Leo was the only one that wouldn't look him in the eyes, although Corrin could have sworn he saw his bottom lip tremble before he bit it angrily.  
  
Corrin's chest was constricting. There were too many eyes on him, staring, waiting for the answer to an impossible question. What could he do? If he chose one family, the other would be devastated. It would only make an already bad situation worse. He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't choose. He wouldn't.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I can't..." He swallowed thickly, "I won't choose between you. You can't make me do that."

Leo burst out angrily, his voice trembling, "Well then what are you going to do?! You can't have all of us!"

Corrin felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Can't have them all? His hands trembled as he sheathed Yato. His decision was made then.

He took a deep breath, "Fine. If that's the case I choose no side."

Elise looked heartbroken, "B-but, Big brother..."

This was the only way...right?

"I'm sorry. I refuse to choose a side in a war between both of you." He couldn't back down now, "I'm leaving. If any of you follow me..."

The threat hung in the air. It was completely empty, of course, but they didn't need to know that. Taking one last, long look at his families, Corrin turned and ran. His feet pounded on the earth, tearing up the grass. He could hear Hinoka and Elise crying at him to come back. Leo screamed curses at him, his voice wavering, then breaking. Corrin's heart ached but he didn't look back. He didn't stop running until his lungs screamed for air and his feet had gone almost numb from pain.

Tears blurring his vision, Corrin tried to lean against a tree for support but couldn't tell how far off he was and merely scraped his arm against the bark, producing an ugly screeching sound.

"Fuck!"

His legs gave out from under him and he went crashing to the forest floor. His armor protected him from injury, but the impact still jarred him. He was sobbing. He yanked off his gauntlets and threw them against a tree. They clanked together loudly. If any enemies nearby hadn't heard him before, they certainly would hear him now.

"God, you're such an idiot, Corrin! You're a prince you don't know how to fend for yourself! Why would you leave the people who are supposed to trust you?! Takumi was right, you really are a traitor!"

He started sobbing completely, resting his forehead on the cool, damp grass. He punched the ground with his gauntlet-less fists until they split open and bled. An enemy could come up behind him and take his head off right now, but he didn't care.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard from behind him, "Lord Corrin?"

Corrin turned his head towards the voice, his vision blurred by tears. He could very vaguely make out a head of green hair.

"K-Kaze...?"

Furiously, he blinked tears out of his eyes. Kaze was walking towards him, making no sound as he moved. Corrin rubbed at his face and heard the soft rustle of fabric as Kaze knelt down next to him. A hand was placed gently onto his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Lord Corrin?"

Corrin felt his chin tremble and he started to cry again. Without thinking, and in desperate need of companionship, he launched himself at Kaze, knocking him over. He wrapped his arms around the ninja's torso. Corrin felt him stiffen, but he relaxed after a moment wrapped his own arms around the prince.

It was different, being hugged by Kaze. When Corrin was younger and Xander hugged him more often, his embrace was warm and reassuring, a rock in the midst of the storm that was Nohr. Camilla's hugs were soft and comfortable. She was always brimming with pure sisterly affection. Elise's were playful and sweet, as they were both the youngest siblings and she was still young enough that hugging Corrin was second nature, and she would hang off of him at every available moment. Leo's were rare, something Corrin considered special; stiff at first, then long and needy, like if he didn't hold on, Corrin would push him away.

Being hugged by Kaze was none of these things and all of them at the same time. He felt safe and comfortable. Corrin couldn't put into words why, but being hugged by Kaze made him feel the way he did when he was younger and he tried to imagine what it would be like to live outside the fortress. To feel the sun on his face, like he swore he could remember, though his siblings assured him he'd never left the safety of Nohr. To splash in creeks, watching the light filter through the swiftly moving water. To hear noises other than the sounds of footsoldiers being trained, to listen to the sounds of leaves rustling in the breeze and birdsong.

Corrin squeezed Kaze harder, craving physical comfort and safety. His tears soaked the ninja's clothes. Kaze loosened his own grip to push himself and the sobbing Nohrian prince into a sitting position. Corrin hiccupped, thinking Kaze was letting him go, but the ninja responded to Corrin's squeeze and tightened his hold on him.

"Ka...ze"

His breath tickled Corrin's hair, "Yes, Lord Corrin?"

Gods...is this how Leo felt? How long had it been since Corrin had been held like this? His siblings had ceased hugging him some time ago; years at least. He only got the occasional, brief squeeze from Elise or an uncomfortably busty smothering from Camilla. Leo no longer sought comfort from him and Xander only pushed him harder and harder in training.

When he'd arrived at Hoshido, his siblings there had regarded him as if he was a dream, like if they touched him he'd disappear again. Hinoka had cried, had held out her hand to touch his cheek, then pulled away. Sakura had cried and clung to Ryoma, who stood shell shocked and stiff. Takumi looked at him like he'd crawled from a sewer. Hardly a happy homecoming.

Corrin hadn't realized how badly he'd starved for even just a little bit of comfort.

"Thank you." 

"There is no need to thank me, Lord Corrin."

Corrin was almost sitting in Kaze's lap, his cheek pressed against his chest. The sound of the ninja's heartbeat calmed Corrin down slightly. He was reminded of being seven and afraid of thunderstorms. Xander would hold him until he fell asleep. He closed his eyes, listening to the birds sing for the first time in his life, Kaze's heart beating in the background.

"Do think I did the right thing, Kaze?"

Corrin's voice was hoarse, his tone scratchy and low from crying. There was a note of desperation in his voice. He tucked his head under Kaze's chin, his ear still pressed against his heart.

Kaze sighed, "You did what you had to."

Corrin sniffled, "I-I just...couldn't choose between them. The family I had known for years or the one I didn't know I had? It was..."

"An impossible choice to make." Kaze finished, "I understand. You don't have to justify yourself to me."

"It was an impulse decision." Corrin mumbled, "Stupid right?"

"I have to disagree, my lord." Kaze said, "What your siblings expected you to do was selfish. Wanting you to choose between them and cast the other aside? _That_ is selfish. You don't owe anything to anyone. If anything, your families let _you_ down."

"Don't let anyone from Hoshido hear you say that." Corrin said, laughing without humor, "You might be tried for treason."

"I suppose I'm a fugitive then." Kaze sighed, the exhale ruffling Corrin's hair, "Aiding the runaway prince? Surely it's a crime by now."

"In Nohr probably." Corrin agreed, "Hoshido seems to soft to do something like that."

"We shall see." Kaze said, "I doubt we will be able to enter any villages any time soon. No doubt my brother has noticed my absence and alerted Lord Ryoma, who is smart enough to make the connection. We will be traveling together."

Corrin sighed contentedly, pleased that Kaze would be joining him. They were still on the forest floor, their embrace a little looser. Maybe, if Kaze was staying, Corrin wouldn't be so isolated and lonely.

"Thank you, Kaze. For everything."

"As I said before, Lord Corrin, there is no need to thank me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. I add to this story randomly so updates will be kind of sporadic. This is 100% a passion project. No there are no romantic subplots in this story. This is found family baybee. Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Fun times (sort of)

Corrin was having the most fun he'd had in years. Sure, he and Kaze were on the run from two major countries, and if they got caught they would most likely be tried for treason and/or imprisoned, but they were trying to make the most of their travels. Kaze had sheared off Corrin's hair and dyed it black with things they found in the woods. They had ditched their distinctive armor, selling it bit by bit for lighter, more neutral traveling clothes. Corrin had salvaged an old sheath for Yato and Kaze sold some of his extra shuriken for money.

They camped out in the woods on the border, not daring to completely leave the safety of Hoshido, where the punishment for treason was much lighter. They didn't have a tent, so they slept under the stars. Kaze taught Corrin constellations. On nights that it rained, they propped up their cloaks with sticks, huddled together, too afraid of capture to light a fire.

They foraged what food they could find in the woods, Corrin teaching Kaze the names he'd made up for plants when the names in the old horticulture book Elise snuck him were too faded to read. They sold the extras in villages they came upon. Once, a young woman thought she recognized Kaze. They left as quickly as possible, but not after finding the means to dye Kaze's hair blue (indigo, as it turns out, is a wonderful hair dye). They came up with fake names and a fake backstory, too. Just in case.

They avoided villages if they could help it, though Corrin didn't mind. He liked being able to see so much nature. They never stayed in one place for too long. It seemed like every able-bodied soldier Hoshido could spare was looking for them.

\---

"Perhaps," Kaze said one afternoon, "We should chance crossing into Nohr for a bit."

They had stopped at a stream to fill their waterskins. The winter months were approaching. The air was still and cold.

Corrin stared at him incredulously, "Are you crazy? Do you know what will happen if you're found? They'll execute you on the spot!"

"Not far." Kaze said reassuringly, "But far enough. We need to throw Hoshido off our trail."

Corrin sighed, "While I can't say I don't miss it, I'm worried about your safety. Father will just lock me up, but he'd do _horrible_ things to you to get you to give up Hoshido's secrets."

"Your concern is touching, my lord, but I'm afraid nothing King Garon could do to me would make me talk."

"Then he would hurt people you care about."

Kaze snorted, "Saizo can take care of himself and he would have to weigh the moral implications of harming you."

Corrin didn't think about what he said, playing with the hem of his cloak, "He would do it without a second thought."

Kaze was silent. Corrin looked over to see that he had squeezed his water skin so hard all the water had slopped out. 

Corrin's brain finally caught up, "I-I-I m-mean he w-would-"

"Nohr should hope they don't run into us. I might have to kill King Garon myself."

\---

Nohr was much colder than Hoshido. What streams Corrin and Kaze found were all frozen over and they had to use Yato to break the ice enough to get a drink. It hadn't snowed yet, though, just viciously sleeted and poured freezing rain.

A few days after crossing the border, they chanced sneaking into a village and taking a tent.

"It's not stealing if I leave money, right?" Corrin fretted.

Kaze patted his shoulder, "I'm sure the merchant won't care where the money is."

They purchased two winter cloaks as well but narrowly avoided Nohrian soldiers. Quickly, they disappeared back into the woods.

\---

The roots of their hair were starting to grow back in when somebody found them.

"Excuse me? Can you help me? I'm looking for my big brother."

Corrin knew that voice. Kaze had his shuriken out faster than he could blink. Corrin threw his arm across his chest, then turned around, heart pounding.

"Elise?"

She was standing there, shell shocked. She looked completely different. Gone were her cute dresses and pigtails. She wore old, torn traveling clothes much too big for her, and her hair was down almost to her thighs, tangled with twigs and leaves.

"Big brother?"

Corrin nodded.

Elise ran at him and threw herself into his arms, crying, "Oh, Big brother, I found you!"

Corrin held her tightly, stroking her hair, "Found me? How long have you been looking?"

She sniffled, "When you left, Xander made us all come back and tell Father what happened. He was... _angry_. He ordered that if you were found to bring you back alive, but anyone that helped you would be killed on sight. Camilla and Leo and Xander all started searching for you immediately, but I snuck out of the castle to try and find you first."

"Oh, Elise..." Corrin said softly, "You didn't have to..."

"Yes, I did!" She sobbed, "If they bring you back to Father he'll hurt you and lock you away again! I won't let him hurt you anymore!"

Kaze spoke finally, "She has to come with us, my lord. I don't doubt there's now a bounty for her too."

"Who's he?" Elise whispered shyly. When Kaze had spoken, she jumped slightly, like she hadn't noticed him.

"Kaze." Corrin said, "A...friend of mine."

"You're too kind to me, Lord Corrin." Kaze said, then spoke to Elise, "I am Lord Corrin's retainer. I would lay down my life to protect-"

"To protect me." Corrin finished for him, "No matter how many times I tell you to have a little bit of self-preservation."

A ghost of a smile crossed Kaze's face.

"Does this mean I get to come with you?" Elise asked, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Of course, my little ladybug." Corrin said, using the nickname he'd given her years ago, "I won't ever leave you behind again."

She beamed through her tears.

\---

Elise had proven herself very helpful. She knew, to an extent, what villages were being patrolled, which ones were safe to enter, and which ones to avoid entirely.

Gently, Corrin and Kaze told her that they needed to cut and dye her hair, as it was too recognizable. With a few tears, she agreed, and they cut it off at her chin using one of Kaze's throwing knives. They decided to color it black, like Corrin's so she could blend into their fabricated backstory.

They had only had one close call since Elise had joined them.

It was early afternoon. They had been following a stream that cut through the trees. Elise was skipping a few yards ahead of them when they heard a loud voice and the thundering of hooves against the ground.

"You there! Travelers!"

They all froze. Elise skipped back to them and slipped her hand into Corrin's, who was glad they'd taken the time to recolor their hair when the roots started to show.

"It's Prince Xander," she whispered, voice quivering.

Xander had caught up to them, no recognition in his face. He said kindly to Elise, "There's no need to be afraid, miss."

He addressed Corrin and Kaze, "May I ask your names and what you three are doing out here so close to the border?"

Corrin felt like a deer cornered by hunters.

Kaze answered, "Forgive me, my prince, my son is deaf. His name is Aron, I am Takeshi and this is-"

"Isabelle," Elise said and Corrin was surprised at how good of an actor she was.

Xander looked at Kaze perplexedly, "You are Hoshidan, are you not? What business do you have in Nohr?"

"I'm afraid it's a bit of a sappy story." Kaze said, laughing lightly, "Aron and Isabelle used to meet me at the border. I would give them fresh produce from the village. You are aware of the one that's close to here?"

Xander nodded, and Kaze continued, "They were orphans, you see, so I decided to take them in. They're fond of the Nohrian winters so we come back at the start of every winter for a while to see the first frost."

Corrin was glad they'd come up with a backstory that could be switched around depending on who they ran in to.

Xander was silent, obviously mulling their story over, then said, "I see. I must ask you, though, have you seen these two?"

From his cloak, he pulled two thick rolls of parchment, which when unfurled showed drawings of Corrin and Elise.

Elise feigned surprise, "Prince Corrin and Princess Elise? I don't believe so, why? Are they okay?"

Xander sighed, putting the scrolls back, and asked, a hint of desperation in his voice, "You're sure you haven't seen them?"

Elise shook her head, patting Corrin's hand nervously, "I'm sorry, my prince. I wish we could help."

Xander tightened his grip on the reins of his horse, "I see. Thank you for your time."

With that, he signaled his men and they rode away in the opposite direction the three were traveling.

They watched the party leave, then Corrin said, "Maybe we should go back to Hoshido for a while."

Kaze, his eyes still on the retreating force, said, "I think that would be wise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this chapter and another one pre-written so yeehaw I guess. Thanks for the kudos. You're feeding my need for validation. I love all of your usernames too lol. Thanks for continuing to read <3


	3. Sakura

It had started to snow, finally, when the three of them crossed the border. Hoshido delighted Elise. Often she would skip ahead, touching the trees and winter flowers.

"It's so pretty here!" She exclaimed, "Xander always said Hoshido was ugly and barbaric and that the people would kill you and eat you!"

Kaze glanced at Corrin, "Did he really?"

Corrin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "At least you know why Rinkah scared me so much."

Kaze laughed lightly, "That's how everyone reacts to meeting her. She certainly needs to work on her charisma, doesn't she?"

Elise skipped back over to them, several flowers in her arms, "Big brother, can you help me?"

Corrin smiled at her, "With what, Ladybug?"

"I want to make a crown. Is that okay?"

He laughed, "Of course, but I don't think you have enough flowers."

She shook her head, "I can't pick too many, that'll make the forest sad."

Corrin nodded knowingly, "And we wouldn't want that, you're right. What do you need me to do? I thought you were good at making crowns."

She blushed and toed the ground, "I don't remember how to start it. Big sister only taught me once and...I only like making with you but...Father told us we couldn't see you for fun anymore so...I forgot."

It was quiet, then Corrin said, "Well...we can spend all the time in the world together now. I'll show you how to get it started again."

Elise watched carefully, absorbing what Corrin was saying, then gingerly took the flower back to finish the circlet.

"You've chosen quite the fitting flower, Lady Elise."

Both royals jumped. Kaze had been so quiet, it was like he wasn't there.

"I have?"

Kaze nodded, "If I remember correctly, you've picked chrysanthemums. They symbolize joy and optimism. I think they quite suit you."

She giggled thanks, skipping ahead and setting the crown on her head.

"How old is she, Lord Corrin? She hardly seems older than school age."

"She's thirteen." Corrin answered, "She turned thirteen in March."

"It seems such a heavy burden to put on a child." Kaze said softly, "A war, separation from her family, having to watch you...leave."

Corrin sighed, "Yeah...I think about that a lot. What would have happened if I had chosen one side over the other?"

"If it's any consolation, my lord, I would have followed you no matter where you went."

Corrin smiled, "Thanks, Kaze. That means a lot."

\---

Corrin wasn't always sure what would happen if anyone from Hoshido found them, especially since Elise was part of the Nohrian royal family. He imagined it would still be less severe than what Nohr would do. One can never be too careful.

It was Sakura that found them, one early morning just after sunrise. She approached the camp from the front. Elise spotted her first.

"Big Brother, someone's coming."

Corrin had been resting against a tree. He stood up, covering Elise. Kaze came to stand next to him, shoulder to shoulder.

Sakura emerged into the sunlight, letting out a breath of relief, "Corrin? Kaze? Is that you?"

Corrin took his hand off of Yato, "Sakura? What...what are you doing all the way out here? How did you know it was us?"

She played with her fingers nervously, "I've been searching for you, we all have. Hinoka, Ryoma, even Takumi joined in. Every soldier Hoshido can spare is looking for you both. I can um...read your energy...so I set out on my own to look..."

Kaze still had a hand on his shuriken, "Forgive me, my lady, but are Subaki and Hana with you?"

She shook her head, "No. I...went off on my own before anyone could stop me. I snuck away...I didn't actually think I would find you..."

"Sakura," Corrin said gently, "You know we can't go back, right? Especially not with Elise."

She nodded, "Yes...I was hoping...well...I mean...I'm a healer so...I was hoping that I could...heal...you..."

She trails off awkwardly.

Corrin blinked, then exchanged a look with Kaze before saying, "I'm not going to tell you what to do. You're more than welcome to join us, but you won't be able to turn back. Three missing royals and a royal ninja? It won't take a genius to figure out that we're traveling together."

She steeled herself, "I understand. I want to help Hoshido _and_ Nohr. This war has gone on long enough."

"Then welcome aboard." Corrin said, "Four rebels, eh? We're practically an army."

Kaze shook his head, then asked Sakura, "How is my brother? I didn't see him before I left. Well...him or anybody."

Sakura giggled at Elise, who poked her head shyly around Corrin's back, then said seriously, "He was...um...I'm not sure if upset is the right word..."

"Livid?" Elise offered.

Sakura nodded nervously, "That's probably as close as words can get...he's traveling with Ryoma I think..."

Kaze sighed, "I'm sure his wrath will be most mighty. Maybe we should flee the continent entirely."

"Ryoma ordered for no one traveling with Corrin to be hurt...if that's any better." Sakura tried.

"At least Saizo won't kill me outright!" Corrin said cheerfully, "That's practically a tearful reunion!"

The girls giggled.

"One can hope," Kaze said.

And so their party became four.

\---

Elise and Sakura got along very well. Elise, no matter how much Corrin knew she loved him, was quite obviously excited to have another girl to talk to, even if Sakura was a few years older than her. Sneakily, they purchased newer, warmer traveling clothes for the girls, and another tent they could share. Previously, Corrin and Kaze were sleeping outside, to allow Elise privacy.

Sakura took having to recolor her hair very well. For the sake of saving what little money they had, they tired to turn it blue using the left overs from Kaze's hair. The color mixed oddly with her natural hair, turning it purple. It was a good thing people in Hoshido had weird hair colors anyway.

All in all, though they were running from the law, their makeshift family seemed to work. Corrin, aided by a stubborn Elise and a too kind Sakura, finally convinced Kaze that he didn't have to shoulder the burden of protecting them all alone. They all had each other's backs and would die defending them.

Maybe they could make it work. Maybe the four of them could spark the change needed to end the war. They would just have to wait and see.


	4. Leo?

Leo was tired. Fuck, he was tired. Up and down Nohr he'd torn, searching every nook and cranny for some sign of Corrin. It was killing him. His brother had just...run away. He hadn't even been able to...fuck. Leo was exhausted. There was nothing. Corrin was just gone.

Then Elise went missing, too. Camilla wailed and raged, vowing to kill whoever dared to law a hand on her precious little sister. Xander had been silent since Corrin left. Leo wondered if he blamed himself for Corrin leaving. Leo blamed him. He'd always made Corrin work too hard, more like a soldier than a brother.

Of course, Leo knew where Elise was. It just proved that they weren't as perfect of a family as Camilla thought if they couldn't figure out where she was. She'd always loved Corrin the most. They were both the youngest siblings, it was only natural that they would bond to each other. It only made sense that she'd run away looking for him.

Leo had always taken pride in the fact that the youngest two loved him more than Xander and Camilla. Especially Corrin. Or...he hoped that Corrin loved him most. Maybe that wasn't entirely healthy of him, but he hoped it was true.

What exactly he'd do if he found his siblings, Leo wasn't sure. Would he try to convince them to come back to Nohr, or would he run away with them and whoever they were traveling with? He wasn't stupid, he saw the Hoshidan ninja take off into the woods when he thought no one was looking. It made him irrationally angry to think that someone else was taking care of his siblings.

Leo had ditched his retainers at the castle a few days after regrouping with his older siblings. He didn't care what happened. He would find them no matter what.

\---

Camping was awful, as it turned out. It was cold, it was wet, it was disgusting. Gods he fucking hated winter in Nohr. It had started snowing three days from the border, though thankfully his winter clothes were thick, made of fur and wool. Village people were surprisingly resourceful. Leo had...burned his royal clothes and stolen clothes from market stalls, leaving money behind.

The snow burned where it touched any exposed skin. His boots, lined with fur, kept his feet warm enough, though he tried to keep moving to stay warmer. He would have lit a fire but didn't want to be caught by anyone.

Though he loathed the thought of being in Hoshido, Leo crossed the border as quickly as possible. He'd doubted his siblings would stay in Nohr for very long, as there was less of a chance of being killed upon capture here. Hoshido always was soft.

Two days over the border, he'd chanced using magic to light a fire in his palms to warm himself up. It had been a few days since he'd last eaten. The fire was small and weak. As he sits down, Leo curls in upon himself to conserve what little heat the fire gives off.

From somewhere behind him there's the sound of the frozen grass crunching underfoot. Leo tenses and extinguishes the fire.

"Are you okay? What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Leo flinches violently and turns towards the voice. He stands up shakily, "C-Corrin?"

"Le-Leo?" Corrin breathes, then takes a step backward, "Where are Niles and Odin? What are you doing here? Is Father making you search Hoshido now, too?"

Leo clenches his frozen fist, "I don't know where Niles and Odin are. It's not my job to keep track of them. Back home, I'd imagine. They don't control me and neither does Father. I came here on my own."

Corrin shifts his weight from foot to foot, "You...you look awful, Leo. When...how long have you been on your own?"

"It doesn't matter." Leo says, unclenching his fist, "I'm your older brother so I should be the one worried about _you_."

Corrin lets out a breath that clouds in the cold air then launches himself at Leo. Leo catches him, barely. Corrin sobs into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Leo! I'm sorry I ran away!"

Leo melts, squeezing Corrin as tightly as he can, "N-no don't apologize. It's my fault. I was the one who...who said you had to choose."

Corrin sounds like he tries to say something else, but squeaks and dissolves into more tears. Leo rubs his back gently. There's a should and someone comes skidding into them.

It's Elise and she's also crying, "Leo, you found us!"

Suddenly it's a group hug, all three siblings crying and hugging. There are more footsteps but Leo can't bring himself to care.

"I see you were right, Sakura."

"Ah...yes...I'm glad he's safe..."

Leo untangles himself from his siblings in order to get a good look at the other two people. It's the ninja, he thinks, though his hair is...blue? And a girl he thinks might be Hoshidan royalty, based on her name, though Leo thought her hair was pink. Now that he thinks about it...

"Elise, what on earth did you do to your hair?!"

She blushes, "Um...well...it was too easy to recognize. If I hadn't changed it, we would've been caught when Xander found us."

Leo glances at Corrin, who nods, "It was a bit before Sakura found us, but Xander was searching and found us accidentally, though he didn't recognize us...thankfully."

"What an idiot!" Leo scoffs, and Elise lets out a scandalized gasp, "It's the truth! How could he not recognize his own siblings?! That dumb head of his is so swollen with thoughts of his kingship he can't see past his own ego!"

The ninja says, and Leo hears a hint of amusement in his voice, "Strong words, Prince Leo. Dare I say treasonous?"

Leo snorts.

Corrin skips next to the ninja and holds onto his arm, "You made a joke! Does that mean he can stay?!"

Sakura says softly, "It would seem we keep picking up runaway royalty. By next month we'll have the whole court."

Leo grinds his teeth, "Gods, I hope not. Camilla's exhausting on her best days and I doubt Xander would join even if you ask. He'll probably take us straight to Father, which we'd be lucky to survive. Especially you...Hoshidans."

The ninja scowls, "The more I hear of King Garon, the less I care for him."

Leo rolls his eyes, "That's just how it is. Surely your king has a heavy hand, too."

Sakura speaks up, though still in a quiet voice, "Um...Ryoma wouldn't...he'd _never_ think about hurting us. He says a king should uplift his kingdom. King Garon...he...um...he..."

"Nohrian or not, Lord Ryoma would rather impale himself on his own sword than kill others without need or reason." The ninja says, "Kindness does not diminish toughness, Prince Leo. King Garon is a monster and a poor example of a king."

Leo is shocked into silence. He glances at his siblings, who avoid his eyes. Corrin touches his left shoulder absently, and Elise fingers the end of a short braid in her hair.

Leo thinks back on all the "private" talks Father had had with Corrin, all the sparring matches his younger brother had been forced to do with Xander, how they were forbidden from seeing Corrin for fun after he'd turned ten. Leo thought about the things he'd blocked out. The way Father made him feel insignificant, the way he was looked over in favor of Xander, the hand that came down on his face after spilling something on his robes.

"I see..." He says, "And what exactly does a group of vagabonds such as yourselves hope to accomplish?"

Corrin lights up, "As soon as we find somewhere secret to a hide out, we're going to start planning to force both sides to stop fighting. We might have to stage a coup d'etat in Nohr but...whatever ends the war right?"

Leo mills that over for a moment, then says, "Fine. You've convinced me. I suppose I'm a fugitive now."

Elise squeals in delight, crushing him in a hug. Corrin laughs.

The ninja, who's name Leo should probably learn, says, "Perhaps we can convince Lord Takumi to join us. He's not much of a diplomat, but a coup seems right up his alley."

Sakura blanches, "I think um...maybe that's not a good idea, Kaze. I think Hitoka would sooner join us than him..."

Kaze smiles faintly, "I was only kidding, my lady. I do believe Lord Takumi would kill Lord Corrin on sight."

Corrin grins, "He'd have to get in line! Saizo's up first, I think, and he's much scarier than Takumi."

Elise pouts, "That's not fair, Big Brother! I'm sure Takumi's plenty scary!"

"You're right." Corrin says, "He can have his moments. He might kill me quicker too."

Kaze chimes in, "My brother would want to make you bleed first, my lord."

"Ah, you have a point." Corrin agrees, "And who am I to deny him his fun? I did steal you away after all."

Leo hoped Sakura would be the voice of reason in this bizarre conversation, but no such luck. "I'm not so sure...Saizo has Ryoma to reign him in...Takumi just has..."

"Teen angst?" Elise offers.

Corrin laughs loudly, "Oh, _that_ would make it interesting! Maybe I'd be monologued at first!"

Leo finally says, "Are you all...okay? Is this a popular conversation topic?"

Corrin shakes his head, "We like to switch between who has first claims on me and whether or not Saizo will beat Kaze senseless when he finds us."

"Don't forget which of us is most likely to annoy whoever finds us into setting us free," Elise adds.

"And...how long before our bounty is set...and if it'll be more than a million..." Sakura says.

Leo sighs. This was a mistake, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially out of pre-written chapters and now I will proceed to hurl myself into the void. Thank you for continuing to read my story. You may not know it but this is exactly the kind of self-indulgent bullshit I think up at three am. Here's to hoping my brain continues to churn out more sweet sweet content. (Also, two updates in one day? Don't expect that often lmao.)


End file.
